Cazuk
by saddiqA25
Summary: Cazuk is a story based on clannad. Chapter 1 will be posted on 6/1/11. ME and Bro  or so he calls me  Mike11208  Micheal Quinnones  are the creator of the story and the main characters. Mike typed up most of the story.  R u freakin happy Mike dam. - Enjoy


**Mike: Hey, you fans of anime and stuff! This is Mike here with a brand new story! Now this time, it will not be on my profile. It shall be on my bro Saddiq's profile.**

**Saddiq: Hello, everyone.**

**Mike: Here he is! The man of the hour!**

**Saddiq: Thank you.**

**Mike: Yes, now let's get on with this story.**

**Saddiq: Let's do this!**

**Mike: You seem hype.**

**Saddiq: Just get on with it.**

**Mike: Whatever, dude. Anyways, neither me nor him own Clannad. Clannad is owned by Key and Sentai Filmworks. Seriously, they do a bad dubbing for this.**

**Saddiq: Enough! Just start already!**

**Mike: Fine!**

**Saddiq: Damn, man.**

Chapter 1: The New Boys Arrive!

The sun is shining brightly on this Monday morning as my friend Saddiq and I walk the streets of Hikarizaka to our new school. I'm not sure if we will be able to fit in well, though. You see, we are foreign exchange students from the United States and have been recommended to transfer to this school.

Allow me to introduce ourselves. Name's Michael Quinones, and I'm just an ordinary guy. Some people, mostly teachers, would call me a "delinquent" cause of all the things I do. I once cut class just to chill on one of the benches outside of my school. Soon, I got caught. Can't I be in peace for once? Also, I'm one to cuss a lot, so don't be surprised when I do. Even though I'm all that, I'm a really romantic guy. Trust me on that.

My friend's name is Saddiq Abdul, and he's a Guyanese-American. He's the same age as me, which is 16, and we both went to the same school. He's really cool and gets hype at times. He is one to be a smart ass to me, but I can take it. We joke around a lot and argue, but bro's always do that right?

Enough of that. As we walk up this hill that leads to our new school, we can see all the sakuras that are growing. They look mad beautiful, but I'm not one to like a lot of things. I like girls though, but I'm not one to be a pervert. That just disgusts me.

I see Saddiq looking down at the floor. "Somethin the matter, bro?" I asked him. He looks up at me and nods.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous about going to this school. I mean, we barely know any Japanese. What if people don't like us or anything" He addressed to me. I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My dude, you worry too much. Just cause we're foreigners don't mean we not human, right? I'm sure we'll fir it just fine." I assure him. He nods and we continue on our way.

While we walk, I see a figure walking ahead of us. This guy has blue hair that looks awesome. He also has the same school uniform as us, which is a yellow vest, blue dress pants, and shoes. I hate this damned uniform, but I don't have a saying in the matter.

"Anpan!" We hear a girl voice say. We stopped in our tracks and looked at each other.

"Did you just say something?" I ask Saddiq. I receive a punch on my arm.

"I don't sound like that!" Saddiq exclaimed. We look back onto the road and see a girl standing on the side right next to that guy we saw earlier. This girl had hair that had a mix of yellow and brown with a touch of gold. Two strand of hair was sticking from her hair.

_'Whoa. She's beautiful.'_ I thought to myself. I then tap Saddiq on his elbow. "Dude, let's go say hi to them!"

"We don't have time for that. We have to get to school for the ceremony." he informs me. I just shoo him away.

"You can go early and see the ceremony. I'm gonna meet new people. Now, if you'll excuse me." I tell. I then walk towards to 2 people but then I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me away from them. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!" I yell.

"Taking you to school. You're not going to be doing the same shit you did in our old school." said Saddiq. I tried my best to escape, but he was too strong, thus making my efforts futile.

"How dare you grab me like this! Do you know who I is!" I yelled at him. He just had that damned smile on his face.

"My bitch, of course. Now, let's go shall we?" And with that, he dragged me all the way to school. Kinda fun really, considering I didn't have to walk. My feet were starting to hurt, though.

We saw a lot of people with the same uniform as ours walking towards a building. We looked up and saw the school we were attending, which was Hikarizaka High. As we were walking, we saw students gather into one place.

"Must be the class listings." Saddiq whispered to me. I just walked to the crowd, pushing away people in the process. I then looked at the list of classes and who's gonna be in them.

I noticed my name and Saddiq's name in different classes. I looked next to me and saw Saddiq, causing me to jump. "Ah! Don't ever do that!" I exclaim.

"Whatever. Anyways, we're in the same class or no?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Once again, nope. Man, why we never in the same class?" I ask. He just puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm glad they didn't. I would never want to be in the same class with someone like you." he said calmly. I pushed his hand off my shoulder!

"Hey! You know what, fuck you!" I yelled. People started to look in our direction. Saddiq, of course being the asshole he is, pointed at me.

"Now now, don't embarrass yourself in public." he comments. I punch his arm.

"Fuck you!" I keep saying. His stupid grin never left his damned face.

"You know you want to." he responds, making me more angry.

"You know what? I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!" With that said, I walked away from him and bumped into the guy I saw earlier. "Oh, my bad."

"Its nothing." he said and kept on walking. I looked back and saw him walk away. '_A q__uiet fellow. Wonder what his name is.'_

I still had some time to kill, so I walked over to where my classroom was supposed to be and looked out the window. I had to admire the beauty of the scenery. Pink sakuras trees, dark green trees and grass, and a girl with beautiful, white & long hair. Wait, what?

I shook my head and turned around, only to see the same guy AGAIN. Seriously, is her everywhere? I also saw another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing next to him. I decide to try and make some new friends in this school. I walk over to them and stand in front of them.

"Sup?" I asked them. They looked at each other, and then looked at me.

"And you are...?" the blonde-haired guy said.

"Name's Michael Quinones. Nice to meet you guys!" I said, holding my hand out to them. The blonde-hair guy took my hand with a smile on his face.

"The name's Sunohara Youhei. And don't you forget it!" he shouted with a lot of pride.

"And your name is?" I asked the other guy, ignoring Youhei.

"Name's Okazaki Tomoya." he replied, accepting my hand.

"I can pretty much guess you're a crazy dude, aren't ya?" I asked Youhei. He just smirked and looked at me with a playful look.

"I like to be known as "The God of Conquering!" he replied. _"__Really? He just broke the fourth wal__l.'_

"Sunohara, you baka." Tomoya said. This made Youhei look at him funny.

"Hey, I'm not a baka!" he retaliated, but Tomoya just pushed him away.

"Whatever, baka." he said again.

A girl then walks up to Tomoya. She has short purple hair with purple eyes. And she looks like the shy type. "Tomoya-kun, you shouldn't be late for class." She then looked over to me. "Oh, hello. Are you new here?"

"Yup. Name's Michael. And what's your, pretty lady?" I asked, causing her to blush like hell.

"M-my name's Ryou Fujibayashi, and I'm the class representative. It's nice to meet you." She bows in a 90 degree shape and then looks up at me.

I bowed as well, showing my respects to her. She still had that cute blush on her face. I had to smile at her shyness and straightened myself.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Ryou-sempai." I tell her, causing her blush to deepen even more. Suddenly, I feel something rush past my face. Wind past by me, and my eyes widened. I turned to see where the force came from. And it came from a beautiful girl with long and smooth purple hair combined with beautiful, amethyst eyes that shined with the sun.

"Oy, Ryou, what are you doing talking to these delinquents?" the girl asked Ryou. Ryou then walked over to the girl.

"Onee-chan, I was just saying hello to Tomoya-kun and Michael-kun." she said to the girl. _'Wait, what?'_

"Wait, you two are sisters?" I asked the two girls. Now that I think about it, they do look alike. Please don't tell me they're...

"Yes. We are twins, to be exact." the long-haired girl answered. _'Great, another pair of twins that I have to deal with.'_

"Well, that's good. Anyways, what's your name?" I asked the long-haired twin.

"My name's Kyou Fujibayashi." she answered.

"Wow, both of ya names sound alike like hell." I told them. "But enough about that. Now, I have a question. Why was a beautiful and astonishing girl like you about to hurt an awesome guy like me?" This made her blush a bit and look away.

"B-because I thought you were doing something to her like these two bakas do often." she said, pointing to Tomoya and Sunohara.

"Hey, we're not bakas!" Sunohara yelled, only to get punched by Kyou.

"Okay, fine. You're the only baka." she said, putting him down. She then turned to me. "Now, stay away from Ryou."

I just looked at her with a confused face. "Why? I ain't do nothing." I stated. Kyou then walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Are you going against my order?" she asked me with a hint of evil in her tone. I decided that it's best not to have to deal with her.

"Whatever, ya crazy chick." I took her hand off my collar and went into the classroom.

My seat was right next to the window, and right behind Sunohara. I sat in my seat and just stared out the window. "Just ten minutes into the school day and I'm bored with it." I mutter to myself.

During class, Sunohara was trying to do a stunt in class. "Sunohara, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"I'm trying to cut, and I need Tomoya's help. Wanna join me?" he asked me.

"Hmmm..." I thought. "Eh, what the hell? Let's do this!" I whispered. I then got up from my seat and tried to help Sunohara out the window so Tomoya and I can get out as well.

"Hey! What are you three doing!" the teacher yelled, catching us. "Mr. Quinones, I'm surprised you'd do something like this with those delinquents on your first day here."

"My bad. I was just bored, so I wanted to help get out." I said with honesty.

"Doesn't matter. All three of you are suspended." the teacher replied, writing down something on his paper.

"Aw well. Can't get any worse, right?" I asked them.

**Saddiq's POV**** (Note: His part will be before Kyou entered.)**

Before I enter the classroom, I feel so nervous I felt as if I was about to crap my pants. After about 5minutes of standing outside the classroom I walk into the classroom and see different people having different conversations at once- I don't know anyone it's like I'm an outcast. To tell you the truth I'm disappointed that Michael and I were in different classes because I don't know anyone and I look so lonely. Anyway I see an empty seat and decided to sit. A girl with angelic purple and lilaceous eyes came up to me.

(Unknown girl): hey you

Saddiq: yes

(Unknown girl): what's your name?

Saddiq: Saddiq Abdul

(Unknown girl): Saddiq huh, where are you from.

Saddiq: I was born and raised in America, but my parents were born in Guyana which is in South America.

(Unknown girl): really? I've never met someone who's Guyanese. There's something different about you. My name is Kyu Fujibayashi. I'm class representative.

I was about to ask her some questions but we heard a voice and Kyu turned around walked past me and grabbed a dictionary, and left the room.

She's a strange girl I thought to myself.

(SADDIQ IS NOW SPEAKING 1ST PERSON POV)

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No! Oh, he'll pay. I'm gonna get him for that!" she yelled. I just look at her in confusion.

"Um, who's this 'he' you're talking about?" I asked her.

"Some boy. He looks kinda Spanish, has sideburns, and has the most cutest eyes." she explains to me. She then blushes deeply and covers her mouth. "Why did I just say that!" she yells in her hands.

"Are you talking about Michael?" I ask her. She looks up at me, surprised.

"You know him?" she asked me. I simply nod.

"Sadly, yes. I still wonder why we're friends." I replied. She looks at me and smiles.

"I can see why. He's nothing but a baka!" she said. I nodded.

"You know it." I respond. The bell had rung and we all took our seats. Surprisingly, Nagisa is sitting right in front of me. Sweet.

"This may be one interesting school year." I whispered to myself and took my book out for class.

**Michael's POV**

I has just awaken from my sleep in class, now seeing that class is over. I yawn from my seat and see Tomoya and Sunohara still in their seats.

"Ya not going to lunch?" I asked them.

"Actually, I was gonna ask Sunohara to get my lunch." Tomoya replies.

"Hey! I am not your dog!" Sunohara yells. _'Is he always treated like this?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll pay for you." Tomoya replied, holding a bill up. It looked like a $20 bill, but it was actually 500 yen.

"Really? Thanks bro! You're the best!" Sunohara said, taking his money and running out the classroom.

"He's weird." I said.

"No kidding. So, are you gonna eat?" Tomoya asked me.

"Yeah. I actually have my own food on me." I look out the window and I see Saddiq eating outside with the girl we saw earlier. My eyes widened from this. "Dude, he's already flirting with girl!"

"Huh?" Tomoya asked. He looked outside and saw the two of them eating lunch together.

"Hey, she actually made friends. I'm glad." he muttered, but I heard him.

"Wanna go meet up with them?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go." We then grabbed out stuff and left the classroom. As soon as we got out, a rushing Sunohara came back with no food in his hand.

"My bad. They ran out of bread." he said, still panting from running.

"It's alright. Anyways, Michael and I are gonna take a walk." Tomoya told him, and then we left Sunohara there.

"Aren't you going to get your money back?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"The money I gave him was actually fake." he replied. I chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are one evil dude, ya know that?" I tell him. He nods and chuckles as well.

We were now outside of the school and made our way towards Saddiq and the mysterious girl. They noticed us and Saddiq groaned.

"Why the hell are you here?" he complained.

"Ah, shut the hell up already. Shit." I defended. The girl and Tomoya both look at us, confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tomoya asked. I nodded.

"Sadly, yes." Saddiq replied, making me punch him in the head.

"I said shut up already, baka!" I yelled at him. I then look over to the girl next to him. "Why, hello there." I then bow to show my respect.

She blushes a tiny bit and smiles slightly. "H-hello. What's your name?" she asked me. _'God, she has a cute ass voice!'_

I smile and put my hand on my waist. "Michael Quinones, at your service ma'am." I said and then bowed one more time. I came back up and looked at her blush. "And what is your name, may I ask?"

"M-my name's Furukawa Nagisa, and it's nice to meet you too." she said shyly with a giggle from my stunt before.

"Yo Tomoya." Saddiq started, catching Tomoya's attention. "Why are you hanging out with a guy like him?" He then pointed at me.

"He seems pretty cool, in my opinion." he responded, making me get a smile. Me: 1. Saddiq: 0.

"Trust me, he's not cool at all." Saddiq said.

"Whatever, dude. Anyways, what's up guys?" I asked Saddiq and Nagisa.

"Well, from what I heard, Nagisa here is supposed to be a senior. But she was sick and missed a whole semester. Cause of that, she had to repeat this school year." Saddiq explained. My face turned surprised.

"Oh my god. I feel real bad for you, Nagisa-san. What happened to your friends?" I asked her. She looked down and had a gloomy expression.

"They all graduated. I'm the only one here and I don't really know anybody. I'm happy that I made new friends, though." Her expression turned joyful and she looked at us with a big smile.

"Well, I'm glad to be friends with you, Nagisa-san. Actually, you two, along with some others, are actually the only people I've met since Saddiq and I entered the school. And I'm glad I met you guys." I told them and smiled wide. Tomoya chuckled and Nagisa blushed with a smile.

"That was an awesome thing to say, dude." Tomoya said and held out his fist. "You're okay in my book." I smiled and gave him a fist pound.

I then sat down and opened my lunch, which was rice and beans with some fried chicken and curry. My stomach growled, and I just put my hands together. "Itadakimatsu!" I exclaimed and started to dig in.

Nagisa just looked at me with a surprised face. I think it was because I was eating the food so fast. Hey, I'm hungry as hell. Don't blame me, alright?

As soon as I finished my food, the bell rang for class. I put my stuff in my bag, since it was in a container, and put my book bag on. "Well, we're off. See you guys later." I told Saddiq and Nagisa as Tomoya and I left to go to our class.

Class didn't really last long. Actually, it went by real fast. As I was about to leave, I realized that I still had to go to suspension with Sunohara and Tomoya. As I walked to the room, I saw Saddiq and Nagisa walk out of their classroom. I met up with them.

"Yo Mike." Saddiq greeted. "So, you coming home now?"

"Actually, no. I tried to cut class with Sunohara and Tomoya, and we got caught. So now we gotta go to suspension." I informed him. He didn't look surprised, but Nagisa did.

"Wow, suspension on the first day? Kinda sad." Saddiq said to me.

"Eh, whatever. You two can go without me." I told them. Saddiq nodded and turned around, walking Nagisa home. As for me, I walked over to the room and opened it to see only Tomoya in the room.

"Yo." I greeted him. "Where's Sunohara?" I asked.

"He's still here. He's probably getting lectured at by the teacher." Tomoya told me.

"Wonder what he did this time." I muttered.

"Sleep in class." he replied. The door opened wide all of a sudden, and two people walked in. Well, more like one person dragging the other person. To be specific, Kyou was dragging Sunohara, who looked like he got jumped.

"Holy crap! The hell happened to him?" I asked Kyou.

"This baka was testing me when I told him to wake up." she replied, throwing him on a chair.

"Damn, Kyou. Do you have to beat him down like that just cause he ain't wake up?" I asked her. Suddenly, the evil I felt in her earlier came back.

"Do you wish to share the same fate as his?" she asked with the most evil tone in her voice. I sweat dropped and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked her.

"I'm not really sure. I never expected to be here with you bakas." she responded, getting Tomoya and I irritated.

"Hey, I'm not a baka!" we both exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"Bakas." she repeated before leaving the classroom. I stopped and looked at her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to stay here with us?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope. Besides, I have better things to do than watch over you bakas." After she said that, she walked out the room and closed it behind her. I let out a sigh.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked Tomoya. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. Guess we just have to wait." he said. I nodded in agreement and just sat in one of the chairs. We waited for about half an hour before we got up.

"Let's go already. I'm tired of sitting here, doing nothing!" I told Tomoya and Sunohara. They nodded and we left the classroom.

We were walking down some street when Sunohars decided to speak up. "So, Tomoya, wanna hang out by the subway?"

"Might as well. I have nothing else to do, and it beats going home. Mike, wanna join us?" Tomoya asked me. I thought about it after a little while and nodded.

"Got nothing better to do, so what the hell?" With that said, all three of us walked to the subway. Reasons are unknown to me, but I have nothing to do at home, so I'll just hang out with them for a while.

**Mike: And there you have it!**

**Saddiq: Took you a while.**

**Mike: Shut the hell up. Be happy that I finished it.**

**Saddiq: Fine. People, please comment and rate on it to see how we did so far and thanks for reading( it may haven't been that interesting, but trust me, the later chapters would make you so addictive begging for more.)**

**Mike: Yeah. Also, I have a small announcement. For my fellow readers, I would like to ask if you guys can read my friend Kazuya Sensui's story. Seriously, his stories are the bomb! And he's really cool when you get to know him.**

**Saddiq: Really now?**

**Mike: Yes. So, if you guys could do that for me, then you're awesome!**

**Saddiq: Now, when do you think the next chapter will be up?**

**Mike: Not sure. But we'll see. So, until then, see ya next time!**

**Mike11208 & saddiqA25 Productions (Lol)**


End file.
